prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 6/@comment-69.243.43.49-20150102150905
Pretty little liars is part if my daily routine. I liked Hanna best when she had long blond hair, and was with Caleb when he had short hair and was never drunk. I think spencer and Toby are good together, it was a little surprising when they started dating, but them I got used to it and they are a reallokh cute couple. I love Emily and Paige together. I know Paige was part of A for a while, but them she didn't want to do it anymore, which I like about her. I liked Emily and maya better, but since Maya's dead, I really like Paige and Emily. Aria and Ezra are the most PERFECT couple ever!!!!!!!!! They are so right for each other, and yes I know it's illegal for student to have sexual relationships with their teachers, but they are so cute together, plus!, Ezra is SUPER hot!!!!! I'm really confused about spencer. One day she's blaming spencer for her breakup with wren, and the next day she's killing another girl because she thought she was protecting her. I looooooove wren!!!���������� he is sooooo hot and even though he made out with his fiancés sister, I think he's a good guy. I get the creeps from Ian. He tried to kill spencer, and he was a jerk to Ali and Melissa. The only episode I liked Ali was the season 4 finale. In every other episode, including the flashbacks, I hated her, especially in season 5. I don't know how I feel about Jenna. She was blinded by Alison, but she did try to do "it" with her stepbrother, which is totally messed up. Cece is really pretty, and a loyal friend to Ali, but she killed a cop, and b***chy cop, but still, she killed an innocent man, for the most part. I hate detective wilden. He made Hanna's mom pay for what Hanna did, and what I mean by saying "pay for it" I mean he made Hanna's mom do "it" with him.���������� officer Holbrook is having a secret relationship with Ali, and is a terrible cop. Lieutenant tanner is trying to get the girls to say they killed Bethany young, even though they didn't, but she thinks they did. Zac is a dirty cheater who tried to "put the moves on Hanna". I feel bad for Mona. I know she was A for a while, but she had good reasons for it, Ali Hanna spencer Emily and aria were all bullying her. It was so sad when A killed her. I like all he moms, except they are allllll judjemental. The only dad I like is Emily's dad, he's really nice. My favorite episode was the Christmas episode in season 5. It's so exciting, and I loved the part where they were all at Spencer's house and couldn't leave because of the snow, and they all made dinner, and Ali looked in the window, and it looked like she wanted to be there. It was really funny in that episode when they were eating dinner, and dust came down the chimney, and Hanna was like, Santa?! That's my favorite episode and I've already watched it, like 6 times in the past week. I watch PLL every day, it's the best!